Superheroes
by BlackRavenAnime
Summary: ...


Dear diary,

Today is October 31st my thirteenth birthday and also Halloween. Tomorrow I will hopefully be getting out of this dreadful orphanage. Since no one has adopted me I guess I'm on my own again. Guess that is no surprise there since I was alone from day one. From all of the years that I have been here I have not made any friends. Ms Ranie said all it was, was a phase and I'll grow out of it, but I highly doubt it. I got to go, everyone is being called down for breakfast and I don't want to go hungry again.

Love,  
Sumerki

Quickly closing her diary she put it under her pillow and ran to the dining room/kitchen area. Missing breakfast for the fourth time that week she went back to her room. Grabbing her bag and diary she walked out of the orphanage wishing her luck was better. Slowly walking to the nearby park she kept her eyes on the sidewalk. Hearing people whisper and assumed that they were pointing at her she ignored them the best she could. Closing her eyes she didn't notice that someone put there foot right in front of her path. Tripping over the foot she fell face first into the concrete sidewalk. Pushing herself up onto her hands and knees she heard laughter all around. "Did the poor orphan trip?

If I was you I'd craw back to the dark pit of despair you came from." she heard someone say. Slowly standing back up she dusted herself off noticing quite a big gash on her lower right arm. Cursing silently to herself she started walking again holding her arm close she looked back at the ground. Still hearing snickering she yelled, "HOW WOULD YOU LIKE IT IF YOUR ENTIRE LIFE WAS ONE BIG DISASTER AFTER ANOTHER?" "Well I would go crazy or try to get help from someone." Looking up she saw a boy who looked about her age standing in front of her. He had on a casual red button up top tucked nicely into a pair of faded blue jeans and what looked like to be an old pair of tenacious. He had raven black hair with the prettiest baby-blue eyes and a warm smile plastered to his face. Holding out his hand he said, "The names Richard Grayson, but all my friends call me Dick.

If you want I can help patch up your arm." Staring at the outstretched hand Sumerki backed up a few steps. "How do I know you won't hurt me like the others?" "If my parents have taught me anything it is to respect and help others. I'll be right back, I have an idea, just stay right there." As the boy ran off still smiling, Sumerki walked to her favorite spot in the park. Walking up to the weeping whitlow she ran her left hand across its many dangling leaves. Bearly smiling she pushed some of them aside and walked to the trunk of the tree. Shrugging off her backpack she sat it up against the tree then lied down using it as a pillow.

Closing her eyes she listened to the birds chirp and all of the little kids run around yelling happily. Keeping her right arm on her stomach she heard footsteps coming her way. Quickly sitting up she grabbed her pocket knife out of the side pocket of her bag. Flipping it open she looked to see who was entering her quiet domain. "Is this the girl that you said needed help, Master Richard?"

"Yep she is Alfred. Oh yeah I forgot to ask what your name was." Staring at the two in front of her she slowly closed her knife and put it back away. "Um...I'm Sumerki. Why is he here?" She said pointing to Alfred. "I my dear am Alfred Pennyworth butler to the grate Bruce Wayne. Master Richard asked me to help bandage up your arm." Still not convinced she said, "All you're going to do is bandage up my arm then leave me alone, right." "That's all I plan to do.

I don't know about Master Richard though." "Fine, but if you try anything I won't hesitate to hurt you." Walking closer to Sumerki, Alfred sat down carefully grabbing her hurt arm. Grabbing an alcohol pad he opened the package and started to clean her wound. Flinching in pain she said, "so why all the help for an orphan?" "If it wasn't for Bruce when my parents died I'd probably be in the same situation you are in." "Well you still have someone in your life to help take care of you. So I doubt you'd be anything like me. Being alone since I was a baby and... Why am I telling you all of this?" Finishing bandaging up her arm Alfred stood up and dusted himself off. "My guess would be that your lonely and want someone to talk to. You can keep the first aid kit if you get any more scrapes. When you're ready to leave Master Richard just come find me." "Will do Alfred and thanks for helping Sumerki out."

Walking out from under the weeping willow Alfred said, "Anything for a friend of yours." "So if you're the son of Bruce Wayne shouldn't you be at a big party or doing something rich people do? Why did you want to help I'm just a nobody?" Finally sitting down Dick scratched the back of his neck. "Well it looked like you could use someone to talk to and he gave me the day to do whatever I want." "Thanks for your concern, but the only person I talk to is my diary. If you wouldn't mind leaving me I'd really appreciate it." "Fine, but before I leave you alone I'm going to buy you something to eat. I can hear your stomach growl from all the way over here." "That's what I get for missing breakfast again this morning. I Shure hate that orphanage." "Well orphanages can be tough on people."

"If you didn't help me and are going to feed me I'd be gone by now. Don't even try to butter me up." Standing up Dick dusted himself off. Walking closer to Sumerki he grabbed her backpack, put it on one arm and held out his other hand to help her up. Pushing his hand away she got up herself. Looking at the ground she prepared for the bullies waiting for her on the other side of the low hanging tree limbs. Kicking at the ground she walked out of her safe-haven't to the people she didn't want to see. Looking at the person I front of her she said, "What do you want from me today? I'm already in a sour mood, so just make it quick why don't ya."

Laughing the person pushed her down not seeing Dick. "All I wanted to do was humiliate you by reading your precious diary out loud to everyone. But it looks like you don't have your dingy backpack with you." Standing up Sumerki punched Ron in the face. Surprised that she punched him, he punched her back ten times harder. Standing her ground she closed her eyes in pain and what felt like her nose brake. "Hey Ron, what would your parents think about you picking on a helpless girl. It would be a shame if someone told them, now wouldn't it." "Who ever said that show yourself now."

Stepping into view Dick had a smile on his face. "Hi Ronald, long time no see." "Ri-Richard! Why are you helping this girl. She's just a nobody." "I'm helping Ms. Sumerki because I want to and it's the right thing to do, you should try it sometime." Ignoring both boys bicker back and forth Sumerki popped her nose back in to place. Hissing in pain she used the sleeve of her shirt to stop the blood from going into her mouth and down her chin. "Um Richard I'm going to to need my bag back. I'm late for meeting my hopefully new foster parents, if they like me." Grabbing her bag back she walked off. Ignoring the stairs both boys gave her she looked back to the ground.

Walking past her destination for the third time Sumerki looked at the happy couple sitting at a table next to the window waiting for her. Taking a deep breath she walked into Luigis Pizza. Stopping inside the door she looked at the couple that wanted to see her, then she ran back out the door. Mumbling a quick apology to both them and Ms. Ranie, she ran all the way to the harbor. Reaching the harbor roughly an hour later she slowed down a bit. Listening to the water hit the boats she walked to the edge of the small bridge that were empty.

Relaxing some she started to hum a soft tune. Taking her bag off of her back she sat on the edge still humming. Humming to a faster beat she listened for the sound of anyone coming her way. Stopping for a brief moment she heard someone yelling a little ways away. Not looking away from the water she grabbed her knife out of her bag waiting for the person to get closer. Noticing that the yelling stopped she listened for their footsteps. Hearing nothing she held her knife closer waiting for the person to attack her. Feeling a hand on her shoulder she jumped to her feet holding the blades edge to the persons neck. To her surprise it was Richard. "Sorry to straddle you, but may I ask for you to put your knife away please? What are you doing out here alone?"

Moving her arm to her side she just stared at him. Not bothering to answer his question she said softly, "what are you doing here? Who were you yelling at and how did you find me?" "I was yelling at Bruce because he wouldn't let me invite you over to dinner later. It really isn't that hard to find someone who doesn't like to be around people." "That still doesn't explain what you are doing here. My answer is no on dinner." Finally closing her pocket knife she put it into her pants pocket and turned around jumping off the edge of the bridge. Surprised that she jumped Dick ran to the edge looking for her.

Seeing a head poke out from the water he let out a sigh of relief. Smiling to herself Sumerki dove back under the water waiting for Dick to come after her or yell at her to get out of the freezing water. Swimming back to the shore she thought about how she was going to be alone for the rest of her life. Frowning at the thought she sat on the ground with her feet still in the water. "As much as I loved you giving me a heart attack I need to head home and you need to do the same." Leaning back on her arms she tilted her head back watching Dick walk over to her.

Rolling her eyes she said, "like I'm ever going to that horrible place. No offense to Ms. Ranie, but I loath that orphanage. They treat me worse then the kids who have parents and homes. You know how bad Ron treated me. Well I get treated ten time worse by them cause I'm different." Setting Sumerki's bag down he gave her a hug. "If you come home with me I can make sure that no one' makes fun of you anymore. If they do then I'll be there to stop them." Getting out of his hug she stood up dusted her wet cloths off the best she could. "Thanks for the offer, but I can take care of myself. Been doing so for the past ten years. Guess I'll probably see you around." With that said she picked up her bag and started walking away.

Walking back to the park she thought about what Ms. Ranie would say when and if she was going to go back to the orphanage. Letting out a small sigh she thought, "sorry, but I'm never going back.


End file.
